The parking of a car in a narrow pocket will often be difficult as the driver, after having repeatedly rotated the steering wheel clockwise and anti-clockwise, at a critical moment does not know how the front wheels of his car are positioned in relation to the longitudinal middle line of the car.
The aim of the present invention is to propose a front wheel indicator, which is located in an easily viewed position, and which, without any mechanical connection with the front wheels, will provide a clear indication of the occasional angular position of the wheels.